Most vehicle seats include separate back and cushions or providing seat components on which a seat occupant is supported. The back and cushion must be secured with respect to each other in the proper relationship to provide comfortable seating.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,187,580 discloses a vehicle seat wherein the seat cushion and back are connected with each other by a spring latch.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,621 discloses a vehicle seat whose seat cushion is secured to an associated vehicle floor by a spring latch that includes a latch bracket secured to the floor and a latch member secured to the seat cushion.